


it started with the hayloft a'creaking

by A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Coping Mechanisms, F/F, Graphic Description, Grief, Kissing, Making Out, Murder, Pink Little Crewmate, Suspicion, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, anyway this is kind of an AU of a bigger thing I'm writing, i don't know what to do anymore, imposter pink, jesus how do i tag this, these are in a very random order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli/pseuds/A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli
Summary: It's far less dangerous to go in Electrical when you're with a buddy. Yellow and Green are about as buddy-buddy as it gets. But it won't save them.Inspired by Hayloft by Mother Mother.
Relationships: Green/Yellow (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	it started with the hayloft a'creaking

**Author's Note:**

> HEED THE TAGS. There is descriptions of blood and death in this!! there is grief!! and lying!! i don't know how to put this but stay safe dammit!!!!!

Yellow giggles and pulls Green into the farthest corner of Electrical-- both of them are stressed. Is slipping out of the bunk and making out in the middle of the sleep shift much more than a coping mechanism? No, but as Yellow gets pressed against the wall and Green groans against her lips, they can almost pretend this is something loving instead of something desperate. 

Yellow grabs Green’s hat and blindly tosses it away, hearing it softly _fwump_ against the floor. One hand comes up to comb through Green’s short lavender hair, and the other fights with the zipper to her emerald jumpsuit.

Green pulls back from the kiss for a moment, breathing heavily, “are we sure we want to--”

The hallway creaks.

The pair freezes as a shadow cuts off light from the hallway, and they silently peel apart, Green zipping her jumpsuit back up and moving to defend Yellow.

Footsteps. Delicate footsteps.

And then Rosa appears. The child of the ship, packed into her little pink jumpsuit.

Yellow nearly deflates on the spot, letting out a relieved breath she didn’t know she was holding. Green sighs and smiles, moving towards Rosa. “Hey kiddo! Thought you were someone else.”

Rosa shifts from foot to foot. “What were you guys doing in here?”

Yellow bursts in before Green can answer-- “Uh, just, late night repairs! You know, so we’ve got less tasks to do tomorrow.”

Rosa is undeterred. “Purple works in here.”

Green pinches the bridge of her nose.

Yellow sputters, “Well, what are you doing up? You’re supposed to be in the bunks too!”

Rosa seems to remember something at that, “Aidan said he was looking for you.”

“Aid-- Pink,” Green realizes, “Well, you can tell him we’re gonna be right back, as soon as we finish up with tasks in here.” She gives the kid her best smile and gently leads her back to the doorway, but Rosa digs in her heels.

“He already knows you’re here,” she insists. “He’s here right now! Just look!”

Green’s brow furrows as she turns around. “What are you talking about, kid--”

Yellow’s feet aren’t touching the floor anymore. She’s been impaled, and her body is suspended by the thing that’s speared her body. Green can’t see the colors, but as she turns around all the way in horror, she can definitely identify the growing, dark stain against the lightness of Yellow’s jumpsuit. 

She flees without another word, skidding against the hallway floor, heading straight for the cafeteria’s emergency meeting button. She can hear the thing behind her thrashing-- whatever it’s fighting with is currently her saving grace. She feels horrible for leaving Rosa with that thing, but right now, her survival could mean the safety of everyone else. 

The Thing-- the Imposter, that might have once been Pink, follows her-- feet pounding against the material, but she’s got the lead, and she’s so close--

* * *

_ Death Report: _

_ Marini Tian (ID: YELLOW85) _

_ Age: 24 _

_ Cause: Torso ripped off through blunt force. _

_ Death Report: _

_ Eliana Thomas (ID: GREEN67) _

_ Age: 27 _

_ Cause: Three bullets to the back.  _

_ Additional Notes: Tian (YELLOW85) found in Electrical. Thomas (GREEN67) found in the cafeteria. Times of death within two minutes of each other.  _

* * *

Blue pipes up. “I was in Bunks.”

Red. “Bunks.”

Purple. “Bunks.” 

Cyan nods. “Bunks.”

“Bunks,” Orange sobs. Purple sits dead eyed next to him as he bawls into his hands. Lime, their best friend, was the first victim, and they’ve barely said a word beyond denying that they were the imposter since. But they still gently bump their shoulders against Orange’s.

Brown nods and turns towards Pink. “And where were you?”

Pink sighs. “I was in Medbay.”

People gasp-- Red jumps to their feet, but Brown holds up their hand.

Pink continues. “I was trying to fix the sabotage to the Medbay scanner. I was out of the bunks almost an hour before the given time-of-death, and you can go see what I managed to rewire if you want.”

There’s murmuring, and people shift away from him. Brown looks down at Rosa. “Pink B, you’re responsible for staying by Pink A’s side in everything he does on this ship. Were you with him last night?”

“Yes, mister.”

“Was Pink fixing the Medbay scanner?”

“Yep.”

“And nothing else?”

Her voice is clear and cool. “Yes.”

“Hm. Thank you, Rosa.” He turns away as Red tells him he didn’t answer where he was, how do they know he wasn’t just diverting the blame? Brown says that he doesn’t disobey protocol, unlike certain crewmates. Orange sobs and accuses him of insinuating that the victims were somehow the ones at fault.

Pink tousles Rosa’s hair, just like the human Pink used to do. Neither of them speak up. 

But Rosa has a knife tucked away in one of her jumpsuit pockets. And even if this isn’t the same Pink he was before, he still wants to teach his little sister everything he knows. 

**Author's Note:**

> on GOD i wanna post my Big Thing so bad but i know if i do it will NEVER be finished
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
